


Pour The Wine, Light The Fire...

by flickawhip



Category: British Chefs RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nigella finds a little comfort.AU as all hell.





	Pour The Wine, Light The Fire...

It’s near midnight when Nigella slips out of her bedroom, down the stairs towards the kitchen, making a point to gather both food and wine before continuing on through the house, pushing at the secret entrance that Phantom has always used. 

She is silent as she makes her way through the corridors and tunnels that lead to the Phantom’s lair. Phantom is silent when she arrives, then rises, moving to let her pass, smiling slightly at the look in Nigella’s eyes, taking in the soft dressing gown she is wearing. 

Nigella moves away to pour out the wine and serve the food, turning to find the Phantom has already lit the fire in the fireplace, welcoming Nigella onto the sofa, the two silent as they eat, the wine slowly going down. 

Neither is sure who makes the first move, but soon enough, Phantom has moved them so that Nigella is tucked into her side, the two resting on the soft fur rug by the fire, silence falling again even as the Phantom kisses her forehead gently, letting her rest.


End file.
